Out of The Darkness
by Snowbellz
Summary: Anna and Max have no idea where their families are or who or what caused them to have matching scars on their necks although there is always the theory of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whistled through the small cracks in the ceiling and walls of the house creating a very eerie sound, much like that of a woman's screams, as Mathias laid there silently wishing that sleep would wash over him and deliver him into the peaceful serenity of rest he was longing so desperately for. Dust particles drifted through the air on the wind currents that blew in making the room smell distinctly of mothballs and dirt. Mathias had only wanted to be able to rest for once but the on going storm and muskiness of the house was keeping him conscious once more, making him able to hear ever creak of the wood and causing his nose to stuff and him sniffle trying to breathe the air. He quietly pondered on what events had brought him to this place of which it was near impossible to recieve any sleep whatsoever. Was it the fight he had gotten into the week before that had caused his guardian Mr. Wortherly to send him here? Was it that he wasn't keeping up with the chores as diligently as Mr. Wortherly would have liked? Or was it simply because he was reaching the vital age of 18 and was shipped off early because he was much too difficult to handle? Mathias wasn't sure but as he looked on silently into the pitch black darkness of the room in which he now lay waiting for sleep he could've sworn he heard a scream of distress in the distance. 'Perhaps its just the house again.' He thought as he finally found himself slowly drifting off into the sleep that had for the past week eluded him completely.

She could hear footsteps behind her as she moved quietly but as swiftly as possible through the wooded area. She wasn't sure but she thought someone might actually be chasing after her for some reason. What is it that she could have done to cause that? Had she been trespassing? Did she walk through a crime scene or draw unwanted attention to herself on her nightly jog? She hadn't the time to go through all the possibilities because the sounds were drawing closer even though she had been leagues ahead of the steps before and had been running her hardest to evade them. Her heart pounded in her ears and her breath came in short gasps as she tried to push on further not wanting find out who or what was following behind her so diligently. As she rounded around a bend of trees a protruding root caught her ankle and sent her sprawling out across the cold forest floor. She hissed in pain trying not to make any sort of noise in discomfort as she clutched her injured and bleeding ankle. The footsteps behind her had slowed as if they knew she too had stopped. She held her breath and waited for more noise signaling the location of her pursuer but heard nothing. She looked about the forest into the shadows trying to detect any sort of presence at all and just as she let out a small breath of relief, a set of teeth clamped down on her neck causing her to let out a shrill scream of both fright and pain.

Mathias awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the front door as if their life depended on it. Swinging his feet down to the floor he ran to the door and flung it open only to have someone fall ontop of him. He rolled out from under the figure turning the person over as he did so. The person in question was a female that couldn't have been more than his age covered in blood and her hair curtaining over her most of her face. He was shocked but very curious to know what the hell happened to this girl that could've have covered her form in blood and sent her running to this place at this hour. She stirred slightly but was barely breathing as he picked her up and laid her across the couch propping her up on some decorative pillows and then quickly making his way to the kitchen to fetch some water and towels to clean her up with. When he returned she had not moved but the color from her face was slowly draining as if she were dying right in front of him. He rushed to her side and began cleaning off all the blood from her face and neck, as he cleaned her off he noticed that there weren't any wounds...but that was impossible..the blood had to be hers unless she had killed someone or been around someone who had been very badly injured right? Her eyelids flew open and she sat up with a start knocking Mathias to the floor and spilling the bloody water all over the floor. She looked frightened and confused as though she didn't know where she was or how she had got there. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now." Mathias told her holding his hand up towards her in a reassuring manner. "What happened to you?" He asked as she panted looking around still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I-I don't remember..I was running from someone and then I fell...I don't remember what happened after that." She said in a soft shaky voice. Mathias watched her a kind smile spreading across his face. "I'm Mathias. What's your name?" She just stared at him her eyes tearing up slowly as she covered her mouth and shook her head. Mathias crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair soothingly just letting her cry to her heart's content before she got quiet all of a sudden. Just as Mathias was about to pull away to look at her he felt two sharp wisps of pain that made him gasp before he fell unconscious with the sound of gentle gulping filling his ears as the darkness took over.

10 years later...

Anna sat up in bed covered in sweat the same night terror of a cabin in the woods, some sort of chase and the taste of blood in her mouth plaguing her mind. She gasped trying to catch her breath as she wiped the beads of sweat and matted hair from her forehead. "Jesus...will I ever find out the meaning behind that dream or will it just always be there?" "I don't know." A voice spoke from beside her making her jump. "Holy shit! Max! What the fuck are you doing in here?" She asked glaring at the dark haired male that was leaning against her head board with an evil grin on his face. "Watching you struggle." He said with a dark chuckle. "Get the fuck out of my room you ass!" She snarled throwing a shoe at him. He dodged with a laugh. "Missed me!" He then took off out the door before she could find anything else to try and pelt him with. Anna shook her head with a huff and decided to start her day rather than going back to sleep fearful that the dream might come back. She made her way to the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. Her skin was frightfully pale as it had been ever since she can remember which by her knowledge hasn't been that long since she can only remember as far back as the day she woke up in a church yard cemetary somewhere in Ireland. Her long chocolate silk was tangled and unruly atop her head and her splendidly color shifting eyes had deep dark circles under them as though she hadn't slept in months. She took out her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth inspecting her features in the mirror as she did so. She had relatively attractive features other than the two silvery scars on her neck that looked alot like she had gotten mauled with a two pronged fork. Her lips were full and her cheeks had hidden dimples that only came out when she smiled which didn't happen often. She finished her morning routine and headed downstairs where Max was making hotpockets in the microwave. "You know those can kill you right?" Anna asked raising a brow. Max shrugged a bit "Better them than a rogue vampire right?" Anna shivered at that word. She wasn't sure why that word disturbed her so much but she had a gut feeling that it had something to do with the dream she'd been having since the night of the cemetary. "Max hurry up we have school." She shot at him sternly making her way past him to scrounge up some sort of breakfast for herself. "Why go to school?" He asked leaning back in one of the dining room chairs to where two legs were lifted off the floor. "Because we have to." Anna said dismissively as she pushed a couple of poptarts down into the toaster. "Says who? We don't have parents besides, I think we'd do a pretty kick ass job without education." "Doing what Max? Working fast food? Babysitting? What do you suggest?" He looked at her with a smirk. "Vampire hunting." Anna scoffed a bit and placed the warm tarts onto a plate. "How do you suppose we do that? Walk up to random strangers and ask if they're a vampire and then slay them on the spot?" "No dumbass we go to the society and ask to join." He said with a glare before munching on his hotpocket. "Max...The society doesn't have time to teach a couple of kids like us how to hunt vampires and who knows if they even exist? Have you ever seen one?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. "They are real Anna. I know it and so do you." Anna shook her head and turned away from the conversation to finish making her breakfast but the nagging feeling that he was right was creeping into her mind and making it impossible for her to think straight. "What if they don't accept us? Huh? What do we do then train ourselves and go on missions on our own?" Max sighed apparently full and looked at her with a smirk. "You got a better idea? I mean come on. You and I both have no memory of what happened to us all we know is our names and that we have matching scars that could quite possibly be fang marks." Anna subconsciously touched her neck before dropping her arm back to her side. "Okay let's say they do exist? Who's to say that they're evil?" Max blinked some but kept a straight and serious face. "Anna...They kill people..they could've killed us. And what if they had something to do with why we don't have a family or why we can't remember anything? I don't know about you but I want some answers and school..is not going to give me that." He then rose from the table tossing his plate in the sink and exiting through the front door slamming it behind him. "Dammit Max..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For some reason the school day seemed more tedious than usual. The classes, people, noise, even the food was increasingly more irritating to Anna as the day progressed. She hoped that the bell would ring soon freeing her from the mental prison of the day, but with 2 hours and 45 mins to go that option was very unlikely. She could just walk out, but that would cause her to spend the next school week in detention and that in itself was a fate worse than death. With all other options exhausted she opened her notebook and began to write. "Today is so sickeningly slow. Perhaps it has something to do with the conversation Max and I had earlier. As much as I hate to admit it he's right...we have to go to the society and ask to be let in. Maybe that would give us both the closure we so desperately long for...maybe hunting down vampires whether real or not will produce some sort of answers. I know it sounds silly but the more I run that idea through my mind, the more it seems like the only reasonable way to go about things. Maybe I'm losing my mind...or maybe just maybe I finally found a way to open the lock on both mine and Max's memories. The only part I dread is returning home today and telling Max..." She paused and shuddered a bit before writing the last line reluctantly. "He was right." A old wrinkled hand reached out in front of her and stole her notebook. "Hey!" She started to protest, before looking up and realizing it was her biology teacher, and what she had just written was at the mercy of someone who knew very well she wasn't doing as was asked of the class. The teacher cleared his throat and began to recite her entry word for word filling Anna with anger and embarrassment as the whole class stopped what they were working on and turned to look at her, amused and curious expressions written across their little vulture faces. "Today is so sickeningly slow. Perhaps it has something to do with the conversation Max and I had earlier. As much as I hate to admit it he's right...we have to go to the society and ask to be let in. Maybe that would give us both the closure we so desperately long for...maybe hunting down vampires whether real or not will produce some sort of answers. I know it sounds silly but the more I run that idea through my mind, the more it seems like the only reasonable way to go about things. Maybe I'm losing my mind...or maybe just maybe I finally found a way to open the lock on both mine and Max's memories. The only part I dread is returning home today and telling Max...he was right." The teacher slowed down near the part about vampires and took on a sarcastic and mocking tone making the class laugh. "You believe that vampires might exist and in hunting them down you'll find the long lost answers to your life?" He asked laughing out loud along with the class. Anna turned bright red in a mixture of fury and embarrassment. "Yes. And with the way you like humiliating people for your own enjoyment tells me you just might be one. So why don't you hand the book over and mind your own business before I start the hit list with your name at the top." She snapped with a ice cold tone to her voice that stopped the room's activity dead in its tracks. He merely smirked at the chocolate haired student. "Is that a threat miss Matsuyama?" He asked pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and puffing out his chest with a gesture that was supposed to instill an authority like persona, but only made him look like a walrus all plumped up from a big meal. "No sir." She replied with a smirk of her own. "Good." He replied back with a sneer placing the notebook back into its place on her desk before turning curtly away his destination intending to be his desk before Anna spoke her last remark. "That's a promise." The teacher stopped dead in his tracks and wheeled around slamming both hands on her desk top. "Office! Now!" He barked his face all red, puffy, and enraged. "With pleasure." Anna replied coolly rising to her feet and gathering up her things before giving the class the bunny ears that so famously stood for 'peace out' and walking out the door.

The office was crowded with students, apparently there had been a riot in the cafeteria. Again. Max wondered to himself just what had happened this time. Imbeciles fighting over the last disgusting cup of what the cafeteria dared to call chocolate pudding, or perhaps another slut got called out for cheating on her boyfriend with the athletic club and they all fought over her and their own pride. It was quite unintelligent in the eyes of Max, who mostly spent his time gaming, lost in a good anime, manga, or book, or just simply drawing or designing some sort of new software or something of the sort to become useful later if everyone didn't have their heads stuck so far up their own asses to be bothered with actual genius. He scoffed at the group shaking his head and getting lost in his own world of design again. 'I could probably design some new weapons to enhance the ability of vampire hunters...with the right tools and time I could quite possibly revolutionize the contents of their weapon arsenal.' That idea brought Max a sense of pride and confidence, before long he was already drawing out the basic layouts of each weapon in his mind. His operation halted quite immediately however when low and behold Anna waltzed into the office. "Ha. What happened sis? Did you get in trouble for correcting the teacher again?" He teased with a devilish smirk. Anna shook her head. "Nope, I got in trouble because the teacher took my notebook and read my latest entry, that just happened to deal with what we talked about doing earlier, out loud to the class. I simply stated that a man such as himself that would go about openly humiliating students for his own enjoyment fell under the category of a vampire and he might need to be put on my hitlist." She finished, running her fingers through her hair with a shrug. "And I thought what I did was bad." Max replied with a quirked brow. That got Anna's attention as she finally realized where they were together. "What did you do?" She asked a hand locating itself on her hip, giving her the air of a disappointed and irked mother. "I set fire to Scott Larson's hair for calling me an orphan nerd with no class." He laughed and shook his head reveling in the memory of his endeavour. "Max." Anna groaned trying not to laugh herself. "That's arson. You're looking at suspension or quite possibly expulsion." "And what you did was threatening the life of a public servant. You're looking at the same time my delinquent sibling." Anna laughed a bit and gave her brother a playful shove nearly tipping him out of his seat. "Watch it Xena!" He teased before turning his attention back to his weaponry lay out. "Alright I know that look. What are you planning now?" She said examining the look currently played out across his features, with a curious tilt of her head. "I'm devising a better weapons arsenal for our future rendezvous. Assuming that you have agreed with it, due to your colorful outburst to your teacher. Who was it by the way? I'm curious." She shook her head with a laugh. "Mr. Heffburn." Max nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "Heffburn? The walrus?" Anna nodded laughing too. "Yeah. The walrus." Their amusement was cut short as they both were called into the office at the same time. 'Shit two birds with one stone method.' Anna thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You two are more trouble than you're worth. Max this is the second time you've been violent towards Mr. Larson and this time has to be the most idiotic and dangerous. Did you not think you would be caught and possibly expelled?" The superintendent stared him down out of his cracked spectacles. Mr. Redfern, who both Anna and Max took a fancy to calling Mr. Ratbird given his ratlike features and conniving personality, did not look very pleased at all to see both of them in the same office for the fifth time this year. Anna's visits were usually caused by pummeling a prep for talking to her 'Like oh mai gawd!' or proving a teacher wrong and telling them to retake courses to refresh their memory. Max's visits were usually for skipping class to read or be lost in thought of creating something new, or pulling pranks on his nemisis Scott Larson. "If I was afraid of getting caught or expelled, you wouldn't have caught me and I wouldn't be sitting here. But personally in my own opinion Mr. Ratbird, I have no fucks left to give for the student body or the adults that claim to be educators." "Expelled." Ratbird hissed from behind the desk. Max shrugged leaning back in his chair and looking to Anna who was patiently but heatedly awaiting her punishment. After he dismissed Max so simply Anna wanted to just take the stapler off Ratbird's desk and staple his dick to his student shitlist. "Anna, you seem to have no respect for authority or resolution without violence." "In my defense, Heffburn publicly humiliated me and several other students earlier in the school year. I happen to find that under the category of bullying and abuse." She replied crossing her arms matter of factly. "Expelled. You yourself have humiliated just as many teachers and students." "To be fair, she gave those 'students' a speech therapy lesson." Max interjected with a smirk. "Get out of my office pack your shit and get the hell off of school grounds before I have you both arrested." Max and Anna exchanged looks before shrugging and walking out leaving Ratbird to his cheese and erotic novels that he had hidden in his desk, the funny thing being that both Max and his best friend slash brother Lucion had found them previously at the beginning of this year as students here at BlackBridge High. They went to their lockers and gathered all of their personal belongings and school supplies of interest before walking out the front doors and leaving their tedious imprisonment behind. It's not like they didn't have diplomas already and yes they had come by them honestly but since neither one had any recollection of their final year in school they had to retake it. Luckily for them, it was almost graduation time anyways so they had regained the educational knowledge that had been previously barred from recollection. They took their sweet time getting home, reminicisng on their past shenanigans of the school year. Laughing and carrying on they came up on their last turn before their home street when from behind them they heard rapidly approaching footsteps before Max was tackled to the ground. "AGH! GET OFF ME YOU HOMUNCULOUS!" "Aw! What's wrong Maxi? Too scrawny to get me off of you?" Lucion taunted as him and Max rolled about on the ground. "Alright you two knock it off you guys aren't the ones who have to do laundry and grass stains are hell to get out of jeans, and especially white shirts." Anna complained both hands on her hips. "Yes mom." Lucion shot back with a wolfish grin. "Nice to see you too Lucion."She replied with a shake of her head. Lucion released his hold on Max, which at the time happened to be a well executed arm bar, and helped him to his feet. "So what' going on in the Adventures of Max and Anna?" Lucion asked tussling Max's hair around. "Knock it off dick." Max complained stepping out of reach. "We got expelled." Anna replied glancing over to gauge Lucion's reaction to the news. "FINALLY! Took you two long enough." Lucion had been intelligent enough to graduate early as a junior so the rest of the year that he had been assigned to attend simply for role call purposes had been filled with him being escorted off campus by security for hassling students and helping Max in his brilliantly evil plans. "So what's the plan?" Lucion asked turning to look at Max. "We're going to the society to become vampire hunters." Max said nonchalantly. "Whoa. Sounds fun. I'm in." He replied with a smile that said he was ready to kill Batman. "Alright but don't be expecting anything. Either of you. This place probably doesn't accept just anyone and I'm pretty sure there's some sort of blood scanning, according to the rumors heard from students at school who bragged about their parents belonging to a secret 'mafia'." Anna added with a laugh remembering the snobs who used to sit in class all tall and proud and tell the other students that they now had the best connections since their parents belonged to the only town 'mafia' since 1832. "I doubt that." Lucion said raising a brow. "Besides there isn't any blood or meat left in this one." He mocked pointing to Max. "Oh shut up Lucy they're bound to bring your test results back showing nothing but testosterone and sperm." Max shot back with a small glare. "You wanna go Max?" Lucion challenged with a grin. "Not right now you two. We're almost home." Anna snapped at the two as they neared the porch. "Lucion. I need your help with dinner. Max has a new project he's working on in his head already so I know that as soon as he gets through the door he'll be getting right down to it and no help what so ever. Also we're out of meat in the freezer so I need you to run to the store too." Anna said handing him a list and a few bills. "With pleasure, Snowbellz." She giggled shaking her head some and bowing playfully. "Thank you Lucion Senpai." He winked and sauntered off into the direction of the store while Max stood behind them both gagging at their flirtatious banter. "Oh can it Max." Anna huffed at her brother pushing him inside and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucion returned from the store with bags in hand kicking the front door open with his foot nearly breaking the frame. From the kitchen he heard Anna raise hell about it. "Lucion Shadow I swear to god if you break that door you will be the replacement and I'll use your dick for the hinges!" He laughed closing the door behind him. "At least you said you'd touch it!" He called back which earned him a jar of peanut butter whizzing past his head. "Careful there sweetie. If I get that on me someone's going to have to lick it off." Lucion said with a wink as he entered the kitchen. "Yeah I'll have Max get right on that for you." Anna shot back taking the bags from him. Lucion's face turned bright red and he shuddered. "He's my brother!" "Oh I know. But it's just so fun to tease about your closeness." She replied with a grin. "Alright miss let's pick on the guest. What's for dinner?" Anna rooted around in each bag looking for something to make. "Hmmm...Looks like it'll be sweet and sour chicken...or chicken enchiladas." Anna pulled out a small bag and turned to Lucion with a raised brow. "Really?" "What?" He asked snatching the bag. "I gotta have my Sour Patch." She laughed and sent him on his way out of the kitchen so she could get to cooking. "Max! What do you want chinese chicken or enchiladas?" She called to the male sitting in the living room drawing out each weapon in precise detail and listing the tools necessary to create each one. "Enchiladas!" He responded rolling his eyes before returning back to his task. He hadn't made it very far before Lucion sauntered in munching on his sour candies and placing his rump on the coffee table on top of Max's blue prints. "What the fuck bro!" He blurted and proceeded in attempting to push him off. "Get your ass off the plans before you smudge them." "Aw come on Maxi! They're so comfortable." Lucion taunted tossing a candy at Max that pelted him between the eyes. "That's it!" Max cried out before tackling Lucion off the coffee table and on to the floor nearly knocking a lamp off of the end table. "Hey don't you two be breaking shit in there!" Anna hollered from the kitchen. "The only thing I'll be breaking is Lucion's skull." Max snapped back trying to pin him to the floor only to be tossed aside and pinned himself. "Hey Max." Lucion said looking down to his incapacitated brother. "What?" Max replied struggling to get free. "You done goofed." He said before shoving a handful of his sour candies into his bestfriend's mouth. "Ack!" Was the only noise to be heard from the other male as he crawled to his feet. Lucion smiled in victory while Max spent his time trying to free his overflowing jaws of the sour and sickly sweet candies. Just then Anna stepped out of the kitchen and handed the two their plates. "It's not poisoned is it?" Lucion asked raising a brow. "If it is you'll be the first to know." Anna shot back with a wink. "Ooooh I like my women dangerous." He teased sticking his tongue out. Anna stepped forward leaning close to his lips. "Oh baby keep sticking that tongue out at me and I'll give you a place where it'll be useful." She whispered brushing her lips against his before pulling away to look at a very red and shocked Lucion. Max nearly choked on his food he was laughing so hard. Lucion quickly snapped out of it and socked him swiftly in his arm causing him to drop his fork. "Ow." Max blinked and jabbed him in the side with a fork. "Alright you two. Eat first and then you can take turns killing each other." Lucion just kept his mouth shut and ate silently while Max snickered in the corner of the couch. 'What am I going to do with these two?' Anna asked herself as she dug into her own plate. Just then there was a knock on the door. Anna sighed putting her plate down on the coffee table and pointing at the two guys with a look that said 'Touch it and I kill you.', before moving to the door and swinging it open to reveal an empty porch. "Hello?" She called as she stepped outside. No answer. "Huh." She turned to walk back inside when something caught her eye. There under her foot on the welcome mat was a note. She picked it up and walked back inside reading it on the way and closing the door behind her. "Um guys. There's no reason for us to go to the society to be let in." She said looking at the two with wide eyes. "What? Why?" They both replied in unison. "Because this is a summons for all three of us, to meet at the society chambers tomorrow morning for initiation." She said surrendering the note to Max. "Holy shit." Lucion said as he looked back and forth between the note and a very confused and still shocked Anna. Tomorrow was going to change everything.


End file.
